Board and Confused
When the group has to go through initiation so they can surf the Office, they go through massive torture. Meanwhile Lo finally gets that her dad means business about her working. Plot Johnny, Ripper, No Pants Lance, and Ty are all surfing at The Office, the perfect breaking point on Sunset Beach where only they know of its location. When they get back they are reminded by their fellow co-worker Kelly about Grom initiation, the initiation of the newcomers. When the Groms get up, they are told what Grom initiation is, doing what the seniors tell them to do, no matter what, until 6 p.m. While at first they are reluctant, they are told that their reward, if they make it through the day, will be access to the Office. Lo does not take it seriously though, as she still thinks her situation is temporary, while Reef is trying to find it all on his own. When Reef and Wipeout try to find it by following the seniors, they get busted and are hung up in a tree via wedgies. In the Pirate Ship, Kelly, Emma's supervisor, deliberately spills clam chowder on Emma and tells her once she's finished cleaning it off, she has to serve the Ridgemounts. Meanwhile, Fin has to clean a room that was seriously trashed. Reef has to clean the senior's surfboards and say he loves seniors out loud but when he does a real senior shows up and gives Reef a look and moves her eyebrows in a flirting way. Broseph is let off easy when he makes a deal with Johnny, 30% off for Johnny at Broseph's mother's surf shop and her seafood jambalaya, if Broseph doesn't have to do the gross things, just as long as the others don't find out. While Emma is serving breakfast to the Ridgemount Family, she asks Lo if she was going to punch in for work. However, Lo still thinks her punishment is a joke, but when her dad sees her he tells her to punch in soon. Lo says she will but when her dad leaves for a conference call, she says right after breakfast. Emma tells Lo that Ty is cute, but Kelly overhears this and in front of everyone, tells Emma to propose to him. Taking pity on her, Ty tells Emma that she doesn't have to, but she says she can't refuse; she wants to go to the Office. She proposes on one knee, for which Ty elbows George hard for laughing, then offering his hand to help her up, good-naturedly tells her to maybe ask again in ten years. Noticing the hand she held, he asks if she smells fish. Emma runs off horrified and humiliated, while Lo glares at Kelly for enjoying the whole scene. Afterwards, Emma states that that was the most embarrassing moment of her life. When Ripper comes to see what Johnny has been planning for Broseph, Johnny tells him that Broseph will not want to continue living afterwards. Ripper has the idea of having Broseph wear the old Wipeout suit, which after 'Wipeout' threw up inside, has never been washed. Broseph refuses to wear it, but Johnny says he might have to. Brospeh says he "might" also have to tell Emma that Johnny has a crush on her. So, Johnny hides it and will tell Ripper that he lost it. Lo is golfing at the golf course when her dad finds her and yells at her to get to work. Reef meets up with Fin, still cleaning the trashed room, and Reef comes up with an idea on how to find the Office by seeing if Ty has a map to it. He then asks to borrow Fin's key to the Ridgemounts' penthouse, but as he is saying this, Ripper and No Pants Lance appear behind him and hear everything; Reef realizes this and is then hauled away. Lo's bratty younger brother, George, finds Lo in the gift shop trying on clothes, and saying that sometimes she makes it too easy, he brings their dad to the store. Mr. Ridgemount has finally reached his breaking point, and George points out that their father's eye is twitching. On the beach, Reef is being tortured by his two supervisors, forced by Lance toward having to kiss Ripper's butt. But then he reveals he had thrown the two seniors' surfboards into the ocean, giving him time so he can find the Office while they try to get the boards. Mr. Ridgemount finally brings Lo to the dining room personally and tells Kelly in a calm, but firm voice, that Lo will be working for her immediately, much to Kelly's pleasure. Mr. Ridgemount give Kelly his card with his private number, and warns Lo that if he gets one call from Kelly, Lo won't go to Europe. Lo gets her new uniform and is photographed by George, which sets her own eye twitching in rage. She is forced to go through Grom initiation, otherwise, Kelly will call Lo's dad. Ripper and Lance try to go after their boards, but the water tricycle they are riding on falls apart. The girls meet up at the staff house and Lo is aggravated after the first day, but Emma assures her they can make it. Broseph comes along and he says that Johnny has been hard on him, but he isn't even dirty to prove it. The seniors come to the front porch and dish out worms and grasshoppers to the group. However, since Johnny told Broseph ahead of time, he has a doctor's note, raising suspicion from the seniors. While Fin finds the challenge of two worms easy, as her brothers had already done this to her when she was five, Emma and Lo receive a heaping plateful each (no doubt personally prepared by Kelly) AND Broseph's five insects. They find it gross but are forced to eat it. Reef, still looking for the Office, is found by Lance and Ripper, who chase him to the hotel, capture him, shove a snorkel mask and fins on him and throw him in the lobbyquarium to be chased after by Buster the shark. Meanwhile, the rest of the groms have to surf while covered in petroleum jelly, which involves a lot of pain, slipping and sliding off the boards. To avoid being eventually eaten by the shark, Reef finally caves in and agrees to do whatever challenges they have. The rest of the challenges include carrying three watermelons each uphill, a spray paint fight (done by the girls), being buried in sand while surrounded by crabs (at which Lo is seen visibly wailing and crying in fear of the crabs), the guys rolled through the lobby in strollers, swim trunks and baby bonnets, and even running through the lobby with nothing but the bonnets on. Finally with 17 minutes left, the other seniors and Ty proclaim them to be hardcore and decide they've passed, but Kelly demands one last, sickest test for the groms. In a dumpster, there is a keychain with a surfboard on it, and if they don't find it in fifteen minutes they all fail. While most of them finally decide to concede, Emma encourages them to go in for the Office, even Lo, who the shocked Kelly is expecting to let the others down. Lo tells the other groms that if they find the keychain, it will be worth the added satisfaction of ticking Kelly off. To Kelly's great frustration, Lo is the one to triumph for the groms and find the keychain, and they are able to surf the Office. After a long day of surfing, they sit around the fire to talk about their day. The seniors found out that Johnny gave Broseph slack and his punishment is to wear the old Wipeout suit during his shift. Featured Characters *Emma *Lo *Johnny *Reef *Broseph *Fin *Kelly *No Pants Lance *Ripper *Ty *Mr. Ridgemount *George Goofs *When Reef and Fin are talking in room 441 (Marvins'), the room sign changes to "144". *Lance's tattoo changes from his right arm to his left through out the episode. *When Ripper and Lance get on the Water Tricycle, they're wearing their uniforms, but when they get out, they're in their surfing clothing. *Broseph calls the girls "bros" instead of "bras", the female version of "bro". *Reef shouldn't be feeling any pain with his flipper bitten, as the tip does not have the toe nearby. *The Box Reef, Fin, Emma and Broseph use to jump into the dumpster disappears when it's Lo's turn. *Emma is giving Ty his food but earlier it was already there. *When Emma gives Ty his food there are two plates stacked on top of one another, then the bottom plate disappears. Trivia *We find out that Johnny has a crush on Emma. *Emma states that it is the next day from the previous episode. *Fin reveals that she has four brothers back home. *The person working as the mascot (Wipeout) is apparently also a first-time employee, as he joined Reef the first time in trying to find out where the Office is (and is punished along with him). He is most likely a local, as he was already working when the newcomers arrived on Sunset Beach. *Stoked Radio: **''Season Tickets'' by The Dirty Tricks **''Boulevard'' by The Dirty Tricks **''So Lo So Hi'' by The Presidents of the United States of America *The animals in the woods leading to the Office know that Reef is not supposed to be there and attack him. *Sonny enjoys grom initiation by biting Reef's foot. *The title is based on the 1993 movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dazed_and_Confused_(film) Dazed and Confused]. Quotes *'Ripper: '(Running with the seniors) Yeah, Mate! *'Ty': Wicked session! Lance: Did you see me get barreled? Johnny: I definitely saw you get worked! Lance: They don't call it the Office for nothing dude! (all the seniors have a laugh) Kelly: Come on guys, it's almost seven. Time to haze some grom butts! Ty: Right, the grand tradition of grom initiation. So how many we gonna let through this year? Ripper: To surf the Office, I vote none! Lance: You said it, dude! Johnny: You know, we were groms once, and our seniors let us through. Ripper: More groms equals less waves for me, equals an unhappy Ripper. Kelly: I don't even surf, I just want to give them a hard time! (Kelly smacks her fist into the palm of her hand in anticipation) Lance: '(''About the new employees) We still get to torture them, right? '''Johnny: Oh, definitely, humiliate away. *'Kelly': (to the groms) Until six o' clock tonight, you are ours. If you run, we'll find you. If you resist, you'll just make it worse. You'll do anything a senior tells you to do today. If one of us tells you to bark, you say... Broseph: Woof? Kelly: If one of us tells you to jump, you say... Wipeout: Oh, oh, oh! Um... Woof?! *'Lance:' Who invented trikes to go on the water anyway?! Dude, seriously, who would do that for fun?! *'Johnny': Hey man, what's up? Ripper: Your board is being freshly waxed as we speak. Where's young Broseph? Johnny: Yeah, he's not gonna wanna continue living after today for real. Ripper: Nice, one less grommet on my waves! Johnny: (Throws his voice making coughing sounds, alerting Broseph about Ripper) Just Mr. Smith one of the guest always in the bathroom. Do not recommend going in there right now. So uh what else you have plan for Broseph? Ripper: We just came up with the prefect idea for Broseph, the suit. (Lifts up a smelly orca costume) Johnny: Ugh, that costume reeks! You know last week someone puked in there... I don't think anyone's ever cleaned it out. Ripper: Exactly! This is where we separate the men from the groms. I better go check on Reef! (Walks away) Wipeout: (Walks to the front desk) That's my suit from last week! (Runs away crying) Broseph: Nah nah, I'm not wearing that, bro! Johnny: I don't have a choice man, I have to make you wear it! Broseph: That's cool, maybe I'll tell Emma about your mad crush on her. Johnny: Oops, can't find the suit. Broseph: (banging fists with Johnny) My man! *'George': Aren't you supposed to be taking my order? Lo: Aren't you supposed to be taller? Mr. Ridgemount: Your brother's right, why aren't you working? Lo: Oh it's okay, I've learned my lesson about respecting money and stuff and I'm ready to come about up to the penthouse. Mr. Ridgemount: You're not going anywhere young lady, not until you show me you've got a solid work ethic! I've got a conference call, I want you to report to work this morning. Lo: Okay okay okay okay, right after breakfast. Emma: (To Lo, referring to Ty) Okay, your brother is so cute! Lo: Him! Eww! (Shows Ty) Kelly:Too bad about your dad not letting you quit. I should feel sorry for you, but I don't because you're spoiled and rich! Lo: Daddy was just tryin' to make a point. (Points to her left eye) When he's really mad his eye twitches. Lo: Hey, if you're not too busy minding other people's business, can I get an egg white omelet, thanks? *'Mr. Ridgemount': (shouting to Lo, who is teeing off on the hotel golf course) LAURENNNN!!!! I thought I told you to report to work! Lo: Daddy, I can't! Have you seen the staff- Mr. Ridgemount: (angrily) NOW!!! Lo: Okay okay, you could let me finish my basket. *'George': (Spotting Lo in the gift shop) Sometimes she just makes it too easy. Come on Dad, there's something I think you really want to see. Mr. Ridgemount (Angrily) WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!! Lo: Just picking up a new hoody! George: His eye is twitching now! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1